


Stole My Heart

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

I lay in my bed, staring at the wall, waiting for my alarm to go off. I looked at the clock, for a third time. 5:05 it read. I sighed. My alarm goes off at 5:30 and I couldn’t fall back asleep. I groaned and searched for my phone.

*Hiya, love. You still at the concert?* My best friend was thousands of miles and at least 3 different time zones away, singing at a concert.

*Nah, we just finished. Jaz, it was brilliant! I really wish you could have been here. <3 ;)* I smiled.

*You and me both. When do you come back? I can’t sleep anymore without you here. And the flat is so empty without you here.*

*I know, love. We’ll be back in a day or two. What time is it there anyway?*

*5 in the morning. I can’t fall back asleep. I miss you too much.*

*Haha. Love, don’t worry. I’ll try to skype you later, yeah? :D <3 I love you, Jazlyn.*

*I love you too, Hazza.* I sighed and set my phone back on the nightstand. I smiled and closed my eyes, slowly slipping into sleep.  
~  
My alarm clock went off at 5:30 and I growled as I picked myself out of bed and got dressed. I was a model for Vogue and aspiring dancer. Harry always pushed me more toward dancing and I never understood why. But I stuck with modeling for the time being because it made good money and I was good at it.

Me and Harry had been best friends since high school. As we got older and he joined One Direction, we got closer and closer as friends, but neither of us made the move to become more than friends. Other people thought it was weird that we lived together and shared a bed, but it’s not like we’re having sex and staying friends.

I got dressed and checked my computer before I left. Just as I was closing my laptop, Skype rang. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I opened my laptop and clicked ‘Answer Call’. Harry’s face popped up and he gave me a huge smile.

"*HI!*" He shouted, laughing. I giggled.

"Hi. Haz, you just caught me as I was walking out." I said, gathering my hair to one side and over my shoulder.

"*Are you serious? Damn. Well, I dunno when I’m going to be able to skype you again until we get back.*" He said. I sighed.

"I know. But I’ve got a really important shoot today." I said. Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. I giggled and flipped him off. "I don’t understand why you want me to dance instead of model. I’m pretty enough, right?"

"*Yeah, deffo. There’s no doubt. Jaz, you’re fucking gorgeous. But…I dunno, I just think you work better as a dancer.*" He said. I giggled.

"Well, modeling pays most of the bills. Ok, look I have to run. But call me later if you can, yeah?"

"*Yeah. I will.*" He said. I blew him a kiss and waved.

"Byea."

"*Bye.*" He smiled. And we ended the call. I giggled and shut my laptop. I grabbed my purse and keys and left.  
~  
The shoot dragged on all day, until midnight. When I got back to the building, I was so tired, I didn’t even notice Harry’s Range Rover was back in it’s spot. I got to our door and unlocked it, opening it. I walked in and yawned.

"Hiya, love." Harry said. I waved, tiredly.

"Hiya, Hazza." I went back to our room and layed on the bed, closing my eyes. It took a few seconds, but then my eyes snapped open and I screamed, running back out.

"There it is…" Louis said, in a sing song voice, smirking and sipping his tea, flipping through a magazine. Harry chuckled and turned just in time for me to throw myself into his arms. He stumbled backwards and his back hit the wall. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"HI, HAZZA!" I shouted. Harry laughed.

"Hi. I take it you missed me then?" He teased. I leaned back and looked at him, beeming.

"Yes! I thought you said you weren’t coming back for a few days, though?"

"I lied." He said, kissing my cheek. I giggled.

"Well, you’re lucky I missed you as much as I did. Otherwise you’d get a slap." I teased. I kissed his cheek and he set me down. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. He smiled and slid an arm around me.

"Now she’s never going to let go…" Louis teased, glancing up at us. I glared at him and then giggled. I skipped over to Louis and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I haven’t forgotten about you, Boobear!" I said, kissing his cheek. Louis glared at Harry, who sat back and smirked.

"I really hate that that caught on…" He said. I giggled. I went to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"Oh, come on, Lou. I love it." I teased, wrinkling my nose and smirking as I opened my water bottle and took a sip. Louis made a face and smirked. I giggled. I turned to Harry and said, "When did you guys get in?"

"Uh…Like…6 hours ago?" He chuckled. "We figured you would have been back from your shoot by then. Didn’t you see my Rover?"

I shook my head, drinking the water. “No. I JUST got off. I was so tired, I almost didn’t even notice you lot, obvi.” I giggled. Harry smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, you should get to bed then." He said. I giggled and nodded.

"You coming with?" I asked, heading to the room.

"I’ll be along in a bit, yeah?" He said. I glanced back and nodded. I went into our room and shut the door. Harry sighed and rubbed his face.

"Oh, my God. Just fuck and get it over with…" Louis said, not looking up from the magazine. Harry looked at him.

"What? What do you mean? I can’t sleep with her. She’s my best friend." He said. Louis looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You’ve been sleeping with her for, what? 4 years? You’re 22 now. Just fuck." He said, looking back down. Harry sighed.

"Lou…I can’t just sleep with her. Besides. We don’t like each other like that." Louis snorted into his tea and started laughing. Harry rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Hazza!" Louis said, wiping his face. "There is so much sexual tension between you two…You obviously like each other. Why don’t you just start dating?"

"Again. I can’t. She’s…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. She’s your best friend…Whatever. Just…Go to sleep in the same bed as your ‘best friend’." Louis smirked. Harry flicked his forehead and went back to the room. He opened the door and walked in. I glanced over my shoulder, as I tossed my bra into the hamper and pulled on a light baby blue soft tee. I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled off his shirt. I sighed and jumped onto the bed, getting myself comfortable. Harry watched me and chuckled. I giggled and snuggled up in the blankets.

"Oh, God, I’m tired. And my back is killing me." I said, my voice muffled by the blankets. Harry chuckled.

"Want a massage, yeah?" He said, taking off his shoes and socks. I groaned.

"GOD. Yes. I love your massages. They always put me to sleep." I giggled, sprawling out on my stomach. Harry laughed and took off his jeans, then climbed onto the bed and sat on my bum. He slipped his hands under my shirt, making me shiver and started to rub. Light at first, then harder and travelled down my back. I moaned. "Oh. My God. Hazza, I fucking love you right now. Oooh, God…"

I giggled and shivered. I went limp and let him work me over and work all the kinks and knots out of my back. I made soft noises and let out soft moans every now and then. But with what Louis said earlier still in his mind, he began to think as he heard me moaning and groaning beneath him. Soon I felt him pressing against me and my eyes snapped open.

"Uh..Haz?" I said, looking back at him. He looked down and his cheeks instantly became red. He got off me and covered himself with blankets. He stared at the floor for a moment then glanced at me. I bit my lip and giggled. "Uh…Wow. That’s…That’s never happened before…"

I giggled and watched him, but saw that it didn’t amuse him. I sat up and moved closer.

"Haz. Harry, what is it?" I asked, touching his arm. He looked at me.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just…Something Louis said." He said, giving me a quick smile. I moved to sit in front of him.

"What? What did he say?" I asked, concerned. Harry bit his lip and glanced at me.

"It was…Just something stupid…" I raised an eyebrow.

"That got you hard?" I asked, giving a short laugh. He smirked and chuckled. I punched his arm playfully. "Come on, Styles. Tell me."

Harry took a deep breath. “He…Said, and I quote…’Just fuck and get it over with’…” He said, using air quotes. He shrugged and looked at me. I blinked. I gave a short laugh.

"Well, that’s stupid. We don’t need to have sex. There’s nothing sexual between us. We’re just friends…Right?" I said, looking at him. Harry looked away, biting his lip. I blinked. "Oh, my God. Hazza…Do…Do you have feelings for me?"

Harry looked at me. “No! I mean. Ugh. I mean, yeah, I do, just…Not…Those…Type of…Feelings..” He said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Same." I lied. There was an awkward silence between us for a moment or two. Then, I said, "So…Let’s get to bed?"

Harry gave me a small smile and nodded. “Uh…But first…I kinda…” He montioned toward the blankets and I giggled and nodded.

"Right. Of course. Just…come back when you’re done?" I giggled. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Of course." He said. He kissed my cheek and got up, going into the bathroom, quickly. I settled myself under the covers and had to stop myself from bursting out laughing, listening to Harry relieve himself. He walked back out and I hid my face in the blankets.

"Shove off." He said, smirking. "I know you heard me.."

I pulled the covers back and started laughing. Harry smirked and rolled his eyes, slipping under the covers behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against him, nibbling my neck.

"NO! Harry!" I squealed, trying to get away from him. Harry laughed and held me tight against him.

"Now will you shut up?" He teased, nipping my ear. I moved my head and looked at him, giggling. He looked down at me and smiled. We stared at each other for a few seconds, then our smiles began to fade, slowly. I bit my lip and my eyes flickered to his lip and back up. I saw his eyes darken, slightly and he leaned in. I touched his cheek.

"Hazza." I said, softly. He stopped and looked at me. There was a few moments where there was no noise but our breath. Then we kissed. His hand slid up my side and into my hair and my hand slid from his cheek through his hair. We broke apart, our foreheads resting together and our eyes closed. After a while, we opened our eyes and looked at each other.

"Jaz, I…I’m sorry." He said, softly. I blinked.

"For what? Kissing me?" I asked. I reached up and traced a finger over his lips. I bit my lip and pulled my finger back. Harry sighed and rolled onto his back.

"God. Louis was right." He said. I sighed.

"Isn’t he always?" I said, in a rather irritated voice. Harry looked at me and chuckled. I looked at him and gave a soft giggle. He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow and watched me. I stared up at him from the pillow.

"You know…Whether you want to or not…I’m fine with it." He said, pushing my hair back. I tilted my head and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean…What Louis said…Just…Have sex and get it out of our system." He said. I bit my lip.

"Hazza…I…I don’t think that’s a good idea…It could ruin our friendship." I said. He nodded.

"Ok. Like I said. It’s up to you whether you want to or not. And whether you do or not, it’s fine." He said, giving me a soft smile. A tiny smile pricked at my lips and I nodded. He smiled and kissed me soft and slow. I kissed him back and smiled. I giggled and shifted, turning my back to him.

"Good night, Hazza." I said, reaching up and turning off the light. Harry smiled and slid an arm around my waist, nuzzling my hair.

"Good night, Jaz." He said.  
~  
The next morning, I woke up and found myself in Harry’s arms. Not unusual. But what was, was how I was in his arms. Most mornings I woke up with an arm around my waist, or my arm around his. But today, I woke up, us facing and our arms around each other, with a leg inserted between his. I looked up at him and tried to see if I could get up without waking him. I was unsuccesful.

"Hmm. Jaz? Wha’s goi’ng on?" Harry mumbled. I shivered. His voice was thick with sleep and I never realized how much I loved his morning voice, until now.

"Nothing, Haz. Go back to sleep." I said, kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at me. I giggled and watched him. He blinked a few times, then smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He smiled and pushed my hair back. “Nothing. You’re just…Really beautiful.” He said. I giggled.

"You’re tired." I teased. Harry chuckled and stretched. I moved my leg to pull it out from between his. I rubbed against him and he groaned, his hand flying to my leg. I stopped and bit my lip, giggling softly.

"Sorry." I said. He looked at me. His hand rested on my knee and then he slid it up to my thigh.

"No. It’s fine." He said, softly. I watched him and bit my lip. He leaned in closer.

"Hazza…" His lips were on mine and I instantly reacted, threading my hands through his hair. I felt his other hand slide around my waist, pulling me closer, and the hand on my thigh slid further up. Our bodies were pressed together and I felt his erection poking my stomach. I broke the kiss and pulled away. "Hazza…Don’t…"

He looked at me for a moment, then sighed, rolling onto his back and rubbing his face. “Fuck..Jaz, I’m sorry.” He said, looking at me. I bit my lip and watched him. I wiped my lips.

"It’s fine. Just…I don’t think it’s a good idea…What if we don’t work out? It’ll ruin our friendship..Maybe if we weren’t so close…" I said. Harry sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. I kissed his cheek and said, "I’m sorry, Haz."

I got up and went into the bathroom. Harry watched me and groaned when the door closed, hitting the pillow next to him. He laid there for a while, then got up and went out into the kitchen. Louis stood at the stove, making eggs and bacon. Louis turned and nodded at him. Then did a double take and stared at him.

"Well, good morning to you too, big boy." He teased. Harry looked at him, confused. Louis snickered and nodded toward the protrusion jetting out from his boxers. Harry looked down and covered himself.

"Shut it, Boobear." Harry said. Louis laughed.

"See? Told you. Just fuck and get it over with." Louis said, smirking. Harry sighed and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"I tried last night…Well…Sort of…" He said, opening the carton and drinking from it. Louis smacked him on the arm with the spatula.

"Glass, Harry!" Louis said.

"Uh, OW! Twat…" Harry said, rubbing his arm and going to the cupboard.

"What do you mean you tried last night…sort of?" Louis asked, glancing at him. Harry sighed.

"I was giving her a massage and…I got hard…And I told her what you said…" Harry said, pouring juice into a glass. Louis laughed.

"Ace! So what’d she say?"

"She said, it wasn’t a good idea. It could ruin our friendship…Stuff like that." Harry said, downing the juice. Louis rolled his eyes.

"She’s just in denial. Just watch. In a few days, she’ll be all over you." Louis said, smirking and waving the spatula at Harry. Harry moved the spatula away with his finger and said, "Yeah. Mr. Psychic? Your eggs are burning."

Louis squeaked and quickly put his eggs on a plate. Harry snickered and went back to the room. I was in the middle of changing when he opened the door. I quickly put my bra on and turned. Harry looked at me and stopped, mid stride. I bit my lip.

"Hey…Uh, sorry…" I said, quickly pulling on my shirt. I put on my heels and grabbed my jacket.

"No, it’s…It’s fine…Uh, got another shoot today?" He asked, going to the nightstand and grabbing his phone. I nodded.

"Yeah. But it’s for a dance magazine." I said, smiling. Harry looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah? That’s brill, Jaz." He said.

"Thanks. Uh, I’ll see you later." I said, going to him and kissing his cheek. He turned as I started to walk out, and pulled me to him, kissing me. I rested my hands on his chest and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck and sunk my hands into his hair. I let out a soft moan/whimper. Harry broke the kiss and looked at me. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Uh…I….I have to…Go…"

"Yeah. Right. Of course." He said, softly, brushing his lips against mine. I let out a soft, sharp breath and pressed my lips against his slightly. I bit my lip and looked up at him. We stared at each other for a moment, then I untangled myself from him and grabbed my purse and jacket. I left and Harry thumped back against the wall and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face. "Fuck…"  
~  
I was extreamly distracted at the shoot and didn’t do very well. I ended up leaving early and got back to the building just as the boys were leaving.

"OI! Jazlyn!" Niall called, waving me over. I turned and smiled.

"Hey, boys." I said, going over. Niall and Zayn both looked me over and smirked.

"Damn." they said. I gave them a look.

"Shut it. I was at a shoot." I said, punching their arms. They snickered. I glanced at Harry and saw he was watching me. I smiled, lightly at him, but it faded when Louis slipped in behind him and smirked. I bit my lip and turned away. "So where are you lads off to today?"

"Got an interview, innit?" Liam said, smiling and leaning against the car.

"Ah. Well good luck." I said.

"You’re gonna watch us right? It’s on E! today in like…An hour?" Zayn said. I giggled.

"Yes. Of course." I said, making a face at Zayn. Zayn smirked. "Well, I’ll see you lot later."

I walked into the building and up to the flat.  
~  
I sat, snuggled up in one of the blankets from our bed, out in the front room, watching the show, waiting for the boys.

"*And now, girls, stay in your seats, guys, hold on to your girlfriends…ONE DIRECTION!*" I giggled and watched all the girls that were going nuts and screaming their names. They walked out and smiled and waved at the audience. They all sat down and got settled.

"*Hello, boys. It’s lovely to have you with us.*" Alan Carr said.

"*Yeah, it’s great to be back again.*" Louis said with a bright smile.

"*So let’s get right to the chase. Harry. We know that you are living with Louis, but it’s only recently surface that you have a third roomate?*" Harry blushed.

"*Yeah. It’s one of my really good mates.*" Harry said.

"*And she’s a girl, correct?*"

"*Yeah. She’s my best friend from high school.*"

"*Yes, we’ve seen pictures of the two of you. You two seem very close. Now, who is she? She looks very familiar…*" Alan said, pointing to the screen to their left that had a picture of me and Harry, holding hands and walking out of a restaurant, Louis beside us.

"*Yeah. That’s Jazlyn Brady. She’s a model for Vogue.*" Harry said.

"*Oh, yes. Now I remember. She was on the cover last month, right?*" Harry nodded.

"*Yeah. She’s a right good model.*" Harry said.

"*Ooh…Sounds like there might be something else between you other than friendship?*" Alan teased. The other boys laughed, but Harry turned beet red. I bit my lip and watched.

"*Nah. She’s just a really close friend.*" Louis snickered.

"*Right, Hazza. Ok.*" Louis said. Harry had is arm resting on the back of the couch and without turning to Louis, he gave him a sharp pinch on his shoulder. I sighed and watched the rest of the interview. Louis slipped in a few innuendos about me and Harry, and I knew from the look on Harry’s face, he wasn’t amused. I bit my lip. I grabbed my phone and dialed my best friend, Anna Soresen.

"*Hey, girl.*" She answered.

"Hey. Uh, I need you to come over. Now." I said.

"*Shit. Ok. I’ll be right there.*" And we hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Aside from Harry, Anna was the only other person who could read me like a book and I wouldn’t have to do or say much. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I hurried over and opened it. Anna quickly walked in.

"So, what’s wrong now?" She asked. I shut the door and sighed.

"It’s about…Me and Harry…" I said, turning to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, God…What did you two fight about?" She asked, concerned.

"No. No. We haven’t fought. It’s…Something else…" I said, sitting on the couch and snuggling back up in the blankets. She sat next to me.

"What?" I sighed and looked at her.

"I think…I’m in love with him…"  
~  
Anna sat wide-eyed as I told her everything that happened.

"And…Well…What do you think?" I asked, looking at her. I waved a hand in front of her face. "Anna?"

Suddenly, she jumped up and screamed, making me jump and move backwards, falling off the couch.

"Shit, Anna! Really?!" I said, rubbing my side and standing. She giggled and hugged me.

"Oh, my God! Finally!!" She said. I looked at her.

"Finally, what?" I asked, confused. She giggled and let go of me.

"Oh, my God. Do you know how long me and Louis have been talking and dreaming about this day?!" She giggled.

"You’ve been talking to Louis?!" I asked, shocked. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Please. You know how much he loves to gossip. We’ve been talking since the band started." She said giggling. "So…You two ARE going to get together right?"

I sighed. “I dunno. I mean, we’re brilliant friends, but..I mean what if things don’t work out and we have a nasty break up? It could ruin our frienship. I don’t want that.” I said.

Anna sighed. “Yeah. But you’ll never know until you try.” She said. Just then, the door opened and Harry and Louis walked in. Louis’ face brightened when he saw Anna.

"Oh. Anna. Hey. I didn’t know you were here." Harry said, setting his keys on the table and taking off his jacket. Anna giggled, glanced at Louis, smirked and then said, with a flip of her hair, "I just came by to chat with Jazzie…How are you, Harry?"

Harry looked at her, eyebrow raised. “I’m good. How about you, love?” Harry looked at me and I shrugged.

"I dunno. I don’t control her." I said, wrapping the blanket around me.

"Hey, isn’t that my blanket?" He asked, with a smirk. I giggled.

"So, what if it is?" I said, sticking out my tongue. Harry chuckled and started for me. I let out a small scream and ran. I laughed, trying not to trip on the blanket and get away from Harry at the same time. Finally, he caught me, in the hallway, going into our room. I screamed and we both fell on the bed. I screamed and we fought, as I tried to get up. We didn’t see Louis and Anna poke their heads in, watching us. Harry eventually, pinned down my wrists and I blew my hair out of my face. We both panted heavily and stared at each other, light giggles exchanging between us. Anna was about to scream in excitement, but Louis clamped a hand over her mouth. Our smiles slowly faded, and Harry leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and arched against him. He released my wrists and rested his elbows on either side of my head. My hands snaked up his arms and into his hair. Louis had a hand over Anna’s mouth, but Anna didn’t stop Louis.

"Just have sex already!" Louis shouted. Now it was Anna’s turn to clamp a hand over Louis’ mouth as we both jumped and moved apart, turning to them. Louis and Anna both giggled, each other’s hands of the other’s mouth. Me and Harry both blushed and I immediately bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. Harry sat back, resting his head against the wall, and sighed. He looked at the two and said, "See? Why can’t you two just leave it? If it happens, it happens…"

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed, moving his hand from Anna’s mouth. Anna did the same and bit her lip glancing at the door.

"Uh…I’m just…Leaving then, yeah?" She said. Harry nodded.

"I’ll walk you out…" Louis said. They both left and Harry got up and went to the bathroom door. He knocked softly, folding his arms and leaning agaisnt the wall.

"Jazzie? Jaz, come out, love…They’re gone." He said. I sighed and opened the door. I looked up at him. "Jaz, I’m sorry."

"No…It’s my fault. I keep saying nothing should happen, and I keep letting it happen." I said, leaning against the doorframe. Harry watched me for a moment.

"I’m sorry. I won’t ever put you in that position again." He said, kissing my temple. I gave a soft smile and looked up at him. "I love you, Jaz."

"I love you too, Haz." I giggled.  
~  
3 months passed and Harry kept his promise. But keeping his promise limited our friendship. We still remained close, but after a while, it seemed like things would get worse before they got better. Thankfully, things stayed the same, even when I started to see someone. He was an old friend from Uni. Harry knew him, so I knew he would be jealous.

I finished putting on my makeup and slipped into my black strappies and walked out, grabbing my purse. I didn’t realize all the boys, and Anna were there, so when I walked out, I was greeted by shouts and wolf whistles by Liam, Zayn and Niall. Louis sat cuddled up with Anna. About 3 months ago, they revealed that they had been dating for about a year. It came as a shock to all of us, but we were happy to see them happy.

"Damn, Jaz!" Zayn said, sitting upright to get a better look. I giggled. I wore my black, sparkly, short, strapless dress and had my hair up in a bun with strands hanging down in front. I looked at them.

"Go on, yeah? I’ll give you one minute…" I said, popping a hip and resting my hand on it. The boys just laughed and looked me over. I saw Harry turn and then turn away, only to turn back and stare at me. I saw the jealousy and irritation fill his eyes and mark his face.

"Damn. So you’re still seeing that…Martin kid?" Liam asked. "We need to check him out, you know."

"Yeah. Can’t have some strange kid dating you." Niall teased. I made a face at him and said, "What? Would you rather me date one of you?"

It went dead silent and everyone turned to look at Harry. I bit my lip and turned away, going to the closet to grab my jacket. Then we heard the buzzer by our door. I went over and clicked the button.

"Yeah?"

"*Hiya. It’s me.*" Martin said. I smiled.

"Be right down." I put on my jacket and left quickly.  
~  
2 hours later, I got back. It was late, and I knew Louis, Anna and Harry would all be asleep. Well, the first two were anyway. I crept into the flat and shut and locked the door. I turned and jumped when I saw Harry leaning on the island. He looked up.

"Hey. You’re in late." He said, no emotion in his voice. I bit my lip. I knew he was waiting up for me.

"Uh, yeah. We got lost on the way back." I said, setting my keys on the table and taking off my jacket. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Harry nodded and watched me. I looked at him and a small smirk teased my lips. "What?"

Harry laughed and said, “Nothing. Nothing. Just…” He stopped. I set my water down and leaned on the counter next to him, taking my hair down.

"Just what? Tell me." I said, poking his stomach. He grabbed my wrist and chuckled.

"It’s nothing." He said. I stood straight. He looked at me. "Jazlyn. Don’t. Don’t do it, Jaz…JAZ!"

I pounced on him. I threw myself at him and nibbled at his neck, where he was very sensitive.

"JAZ!" He shouted, laughing and trying to get me off. I giggled and clung to him. He stumbled out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Jaz! Come on! I mean it!"

"Not until you tell me!" I said, giggling. Somehow he stumbled back into our room and hit the bed with his legs, and fell. I let out a small scream and clung to him as we went down. I sat on his hips and giggled. "Tell me!"

"Fine! If I tell you will you get off?" He said, holding me back. I giggled and nodded. He let go of my arms and I fell foreward, as I was straining against him. I planted my hands on either side of his head and my hair fell foreward, creating a curtian around us.

"Tell me." I said. Harry laughed and blew some of my hair off his face. He sat up, causing me to lean back, a bit too far, and I almost fell. Harry held my waist, catching me. I pushed back my hair and grabbed a shoulder for support.

"I was only going to say…That you looked really brilliant tonight." He said, softly. I sighed.

"Hazza…"

"I know. I know. But I can’t ignore it anymore. I know you feel the same way I feel about you." He said. "That’s why you’ve been going out with that Martin kid, isn’t it? You’re trying to move on and forget…"

"S-So what if I was?" I looked away.

"You can’t just flip a switch and it’s gone…Or am I realy that easy to forget." He asked, slowly. I looked at him. I hesitated for a second then kissed him. He fell back, holding me. I broke the kiss and looked at him, touching his cheek, gently.

"You know I can never forget you that easy, Harry." I whispered, softly. Harry smiled. I smiled and traced a finger over his lips. He pushed me onto my back, gently, and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back and sunk my hands into his hair. He looked at me and smiled.

"Jaz…I love you." He said. We had said it many times before to each other, but this time, I knew he meant it and not as a friend. I smiled.

"I love you too, Haz." I said. He smiled. I hesitated a second be fore saying, "Harry…I…I want to…"

He looked at me confused. “You want to, what?” He asked. I inhaled sharply before saying, “…Have sex…I want to.”

His face changed and he smirked. “Yeah? You sure?” He asked, shifting and laying an elbow by my head. I nodded.

"Yeah. I’m sure." I said, smiling. He smiled and kissed me. Then he quickly got up and went to the door, closing it and locking it. I sat up on my elbows and watched him, giggling. He turned to me.

"Just in case…Never know if Louis will ‘accidently’ walk in." He said. I giggled. He came back over to me, taking off his shirt. He hovered over me and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back and slid my hands over his naked chest. His hands travelled to my back and gripped my zipper, pulling it down slowly. Once he got the zipper as far down as it could go, he pushed my dress down and off. I shivered as the cold air bathed my bare breasts. I felt Harry smirk against my lips and his hands travelled up my sides and covered my breasts. I let out a soft whimper.

"Mmm-Wait. Harry." I said, pulling away.

"What? What is it?" He asked pulling his hands away.

"D-Do you…Have…?"

"Oh. Right." He turned and dug through the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a condom. I blinked.

"Uh…" He chuckled.

"I kept a few…You know…Just in case." He said. I giggled and kissed him. He kissed me back and pulled me closer. He smirked and his hands slid down my body and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of my panties. He yanked them down and worked them over my heels. He tossed them and came back up to me and kissed me. I shivered and moaned into the kiss as his hand covered me, rubbing slowly. I arched and moaned.

Harry smirked. I, gently, hooked my heels into his boxers and slid them down. He stared at me, in shock, at the fact I did that. I giggled and said, “I know how to use heels…” I said.

He groaned and kissed me, roughly. He grabbed the condom, tore it open and rolled it on. He shifted, moving us both onto the bed fully, and slid inside me. I arched my back and let out a soft whimper. He looked at me.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned. I looked at him and smiled. Then I giggled and shook my head. I touched his cheek and said, "No. No. I…It’s good. I’m good."

He smiled and nodded, before kissing me. Then he started to move. My hands flew up and sunk into his hair, clinging to him. I moaned and moved with him. I tilted my head back and arched, as he kissed down my neck, nipping at my ear. Then he kissed across my chest and took careful care and gave the same attention to each breast. I moaned and whimpered, turning my head from side to side. He began to move faster, making us both moan each other’s name. Harry slid his hands to my hips and held me, pulling me closer and going deeper inside me. I bit back screaming his name and whimpered.

"Oh, God…Hazza…Harry…" I moaned. I felt him smirk against my breast and move faster. I tugged his hair, gently, and tossed my head from side to side as he pushed me closer and closer to my climax. Once he had me there, he rode me through it, slowly. He released soon after me and we both went limp, panting heavily. I slid my hands through his hair and over his back, dragging my nails over his skin, lightly. He shivered and smirked.

Harry looked up at me and smiled, kissing me, deeply, before rolling off of me. He rolled onto his back and sighed. I giggled, pulling the sheets up and wrapping them around myself. I moved closer to him and rolled onto my stomach. I kissed his shoulder and rested my chin on him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hmm…Wow." I giggled. He chuckled and slid an arm around me.

"Yeah?" He said, pulling me closer. I slipped a leg between his and kissed him.

"Yeah. I mean…I kinda figured sex with you would be good..But…Wow…" Harry laughed and kissed me. I kissed him back. He looked down at me and smiled. I giggled and traced a finger over his lips. He chuckled and kissed my finger. I smiled and giggled. He pulled me closer and held me tight.

"We should get some sleep." He said, softly, kissing my nose. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. We should." I said. He tucked me into his side and held me close. I giggled and buried my face in the curve of his neck, snaking a hand up and sinking it into his hair. Slowly, we both fell alseep, tangled in each other’s bodies.  
~  
The next day, I woke up, shivering. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Harry’s mop in front of me. I bit my lip and arched as he placed soft, light kisses over my chest. I felt Harry smirk and felt the vibrations of his chuckle on my skin. I giggled as he looked up at me. He smiled and kissed up my body, to my lips and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back and made him move with me, as I sat up.

"Morning, Miss Brady…" He said. I giggled.

"Morning, Mr. Styles…" We laughed and he kissed me again. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Ha…WHY IS IT LOCKED?! SHIT YOU HAD SEX DIDN’T YOU!? YOU NEVER LOCK YOUR DOOR! ANNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! THEY HAD SEX!" We heard Louis shout. I covered my face and laughed, while Harry scrambled out of bed, grabbing for his boxers and hopping over to the door, pulling them on. Harry unlocked the door and cracked it open.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, in a calm, non chalant tone. Louis pushed his way in, although Harry put up a fight, and looked at me in bed. Then he screamed and hugged Harry.

"FINALLY, HAZZA!" He shouted. Anna came running.

"What happened?! Who had sex?!" She asked. Then she saw me. She screamed and ran to me, jumping on me and hugging me.

"Anna. ANNA!" I shouted, a small smile on my face and trying to pull the covers tighter around me. She let go of me and giggled. I sighed and wrapped the sheet around my chest. Harry pushed Louis off of him, smirking slightly.

"GOD! Finally. I thought you two would never fuck…So…How was it?" Louis asked, smirking.

"Louis!" Me and Harry both shouted. Louis snickered and ran off. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Anna and said, "Follow him, yeah?"

Anna giggled and then walked out. Harry sighed and shut the door.

"You do realize we’re going to have to start shutting AND locking the door at night, right?" Harry said. I giggled and stood.

"I know. Seriously…" I said. Harry smiled and came over to me, sliding his arms around my waist. I giggled and rested my hands on his chest. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and smiled.

"Come on. Let’s get dressed, yeah? The band’s got an interview today." He said.  
~  
We got dressed and Harry and Louis left for the studio to do vocals before their interview. I knew as soon as the door shut, that Harry was getting was I was getting. Anna turned on me so fast, I knew she had twisted or broken something.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She screamed. I heard a delayed, much more muffled, echo outside the door. I giggled.

"Shut it, yeah? We only did it once…" I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I turned Anna scoffed and followed me.

"Come ON! That sexual tension has been there for YEARS!" She said, as I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice. I opened it and turned to her, taking a sip.

"Ok. And?" I said, leaning on the counter of the island.

"AND…You guys should get together! You’re so cute! I mean, you already know each other, you’ve already had sex…You guys go great together." She said, leaning on the counter across from me. I sighed.

"Look, Anna. I just don’t think it’s a good idea." I said.

"Yeah, that’s what you said about the sex, too." She said, giving me a look. I sighed and stood straight.

"Yeah…Well…I…I don’t know, Anna…" I said. She sighed.

"You should at least talk about it…" She said. I sighed.

"I’ll think about it, yeah?" I said, with a small smirk. Anna snickered and nodded.  
~  
A few hours later, I got a call from Harry.

"Hi, Hazza." I said, brightly, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder. I stirred the pasta in the pot and waved Anna over. She came over and stirred for me.

"*Hiya.*" He said, somewhat less enthused.

"What’s wrong?" I asked, concerned. Anna glanced at me.

"*I just found out we have to come back to the studio after the interview tonight. So we won’t be home until late. Possibly midnight or 1.*" He said, irritated.

"What? Why? Haz, this is our Italian night.." I grumbled.

"*I know. Lou’s pissed too. I’m sure Anna will be as well.*"

I sighed. “Alright. Well…We’ll save you some, yeah? I’ll make two plates and put them in the fridge for you.”

"*Yeah, alright. Thanks love.*" He said, a smile in his voice. I giggled. Then he said, quietly, "*I love you, Jazza.*"

I giggled and said, “I love you too, Hazza.” I giggled and hung up. Anna looked at me.

"Right. Not dating..Ok." She teased.

"Shove off." I said, with a small smirk. Then I sighed and said, "They’re not coming home until late tonight."

Anna stopped stirring and looked at me. “I’m sorry, what? Are you serious?!” She said. I snickered and nodded.

"Yeah. So it’s just you and me tonight, babe." I giggled. Anna gave a very irritated sigh and continued stirring the pasta.  
~  
Anna left early, being irritated and all, leaving me alone. I sighed and decided to clean the entire flat. It took me a while, but I got it done, surprisingly. When I looked at the clock, it read 11:30. I sighed and dragged myself into our room and flopped onto the bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up, what seemed like, 5 seconds later, to Harry sliding into bed next to me. He slid an arm around my waist and pulled me back against him. I smiled and covered his arm. I felt him nuzzle my hair and then kiss my neck. I giggled and turned to him.

"Mmm…Hi. When did you get in?" I asked, sleepily. I looked up at him and saw a sleepy smile on his face. He chuckled.

"Just now. We got off like…10 minutes ago." He said, yawning. I giggled.

"Wow." I slid my arms around his waist and said, "I really missed you tonight. Anna bounced at like…6 to go home and brood over Louis not being here."

Harry laughed and smirked. “Sounds like Anna.” He said. I giggled. I nuzzled his neck and sighed. Then I felt his hand take my chin and lift my head. I opened my eyes slowly. He smiled and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and pressed myself against him. He chuckled and slid his hands over my body. I shivered and giggled.

"I missed you a lot tonight." Harry said. I giggled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was part of the reason we had to stay late. I kept thinking about you and screwing up my vocals." He said, chuckling. I looked at him. He looked down at me and his smile slowly faded. "What? What is it?"

I sighed. “Do you think…We SHOULD date?” I asked. He blinked and looked away, thinking.

"I mean we don’t have to." I said, propping myself up, turning onto my stomach and folding my arms on his chest. He looked at me, gave me a soft smile and curled my hair around my ear. I gave a soft smile.

"I mean…If you want to, Jaz. I don’t mind either way…But I don’t want you to become a friends-with-benefits thing, you know? You’re too special to me, for me to allow you to become that." He said. I giggled.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But I mean…What happens if we don’t work out? It’ll change our friendship forever. Hell, we’ve already had sex. Our friendship HAS been changed forever." I giggled. Harry laughed. I sighed, softly, and tilted my head, looking at him. He looked at me.

"Do you want to date? Cause you know I’m not going to force you into it." He said, softly.

"Well…Like…Kinda…But at the same time, I feel like having sex was going far enough…But also at the same time…I love you. And…I want to become more than friends and I want to be your girlfriend and all that fancy stuff…" Harry chuckled. "I mean, Hazza…"

"I stole your heart?" He teased. I blinked a few times then smiled.

"Yeah. You did." I said. Harry looked at me. "Hazza, you really did steal my heart. I love you."

He smiled and said, “Well, for the record…you stole MY heart as well.” I giggled. He smiled and kissed me, deeply. I giggled and kissed him back. Then he held me close, and pulled the blankets up, wrapping us in layers of warmth.

"I love you Harry." I said, nuzzling the curve of his neck. He smiled and said, "I love you too, Jazlyn."  
~*~*~*~*~


End file.
